1. Field
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiving device for receiving and outputting broadcasting waves, and more particularly to, a broadcasting receiving device suitable for digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting receiving device such as digital television receives digital broadcasting waves, decodes the received digital broadcasting waves to image data, buffers a predetermined amount of the decoded image data, and displays the buffered image data on a screen. Thus, in addition to frequency tuning performed on conventional analog television, the above-described decoding and buffering are necessary until a channel is changed. Further, moving pictures experts group (MPEG) does not build an image until an intermittently transmitted I picture appears, and thus a relatively long period of time is necessary.
During the channel change, a blank state in which nothing is displayed on a screen occurs. An increase in the blank state may give users fatigue.
To solve this problem, the conventional methods disclosed in the patent